


between the lines

by hyyhpt2



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, SM Rookies Era, jaeyong being adorable, soft jaeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyyhpt2/pseuds/hyyhpt2
Summary: in the dull moments where taeyong does get to rest, he listens to this one song, on repeathe wants jaehyun to hear it, too
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> song is fallingforyou by the 1975 T_T 
> 
> u can listen to the song while reading lmao i know i did

The company has just announced they’ll debut in three months and since then, Taeyong’s been busier than ever. He hasn’t had a pretty good sleep in a while and now he’s sure his mind’s running on its own. However, in the dull moments where Taeyong does get to rest, he listens to this one song, on repeat. He can’t describe how it makes him feel. He feels like he’s floating but also, there’s a heavy weight to the song that grounds him. 

Then one day in the practice room, he passingly listens to it again while they’re on break. As he quietly observes everyone, his eyes unexpectedly meet Jaehyun’s and it _clicks_. Floating but also grounded. Exactly like how Jaehyun makes him _feel_.

Taeyong’s been listening to the song every single day for weeks now. Amidst the noise and fast-paced surroundings, the song has been his escape. It calms him and for a few minutes, he disassociates himself from everything, leaving him with only the music in his ears and his feelings for Jaehyun. Taeyong’s not the type of person to associate a thing to someone. It’s a waste of a perfectly good memory and will only leave a bitter taste in your mouth when things go to shit. So, he’s never dedicated a song to anyone, much less to someone he likes. But the more he listens to this song, he becomes convinced that it’s Jaehyun he wants to speak these lyrics to, and the feelings are growing deeper after every listen. Now, it’s as if the emotions are struggling to break free from him.

There’s barely a day left before they officially debut, before the world meets their group. Taeyong knows he’s got so much to prove and he’s ready for it. Soon, everyone will learn who he is, or at least the best of him. This comes with the fact that everyone will know Jaehyun, too. But _not as well as I do_ , he fights.

“Taeyongie, what are you listening to?” Jaehyun interrupts his thoughts as he sits beside him on the practice room couch. He attempts to reach the earphones from Taeyong’s ear. He’s not fast enough, though, as Taeyong removes it first and he shields his phone away from Jaehyun’s view.

“It’s nothing. New choreo music.” Taeyong panics and quickly taps his phone to exit the app.

“Oh, okay. Well, what choreo is it for?” He continues to ask and Taeyong can’t think fast enough to save himself. Jaehyun waits for his reply so Taeyong’s impulse gets the better of him and he doesn’t have time to stop. 

“Jaehyun, after practice,” Jaehyun crumples the empty water bottle in his hands as he turns to Taeyong to raise his eyebrows. “Do you want to walk?”

Jaehyun grins and nods enthusiastically as an answer. They haven’t had these walks in forever. Well, at least after the debut preparations took place. “Same place?” Now it’s Taeyong’s turn to smile.

The cold March breeze envelopes Taeyong’s ears, even with the earphones on, and he wishes he could’ve brought another jacket. He goes down to their dorm’s entrance and spots Jaehyun already waiting for him, snuggled up in a parka and warming his hands.

“Can’t handle the cold?” Taeyong laughs as he stands beside the younger, pulling the earphones off from his ears to pocket them.

“You’re no better. Your lips are turning red.” Jaehyun’s eyes fall to Taeyong’s mouth and the older grows conscious.

“L-Let’s walk?”

They slowly traverse the familiar street they’ve both walked on plenty of times. Only this time, Taeyong can’t seem to strike up a conversation. He places his hands in his pockets in efforts to warm them and feels the earphones tangled in one pocket.

They stop by the basketball court, the one Jaehyun frequents when he’s got time to spare and play ball. Taeyong insisted on coming with him one night to ensure he won’t be scolded alone. Ever since then, he’s joined Jaehyun here when he’s got time, invited or not. And in the routine of their soon-to-be crazy lives, it implicitly becomes _their_ place. Jaehyun will shoot a few hoops while Taeyong’s at the other end of the court, trying out a new dance. Some nights in their early years, they’d sneak out and eat cold noodles here—away from the dorms, the practice rooms, the company, the other members. But most nights, they just talk. About anything and everything they could think of. Tonight’s not any different.

“Debut’s tomorrow. You ready, hyung?” Jaehyun walks to the center of the court and sits on the ground.

“I don’t think there’s any more room to not be ready, Jaehyunnie.” Taeyong follows him and as soon as he sits, Jaehyun turns his body and now they’re facing each other.

“You know what I mean,” Jaehyun sighs in exhaustion. “Once we debut, there’s no going back from here.” _Taeyong knows_. However, he thinks he’s more ready to debut than what he’s about to do in the next moments.

“I just want you to know I’m ready for tomorrow and every day after that, hyung. Because you’re going to be with me.” Jaehyun flashes him a quick smile. Taeyong distractingly avoids his gaze to hide the warmth spreading in his cheeks.

His hands are still in his pockets. He nervously fishes out his phone in one pocket and the earphones in another. Jaehyun patiently waits as he untangles his earphones and connects it to his phone. After a few seconds, the gadget lights up to reveal the song he’s been excessively listening to. The younger forces himself not to look and instead stares straight ahead at Taeyong. He appreciates that even in intimate moments, Jaehyun respects his privacy. 

Taeyong puts the earphone bud in his left ear. “Jaehyunnie—” He hears his voice rattle.

He places the right earphone bud in Jaehyun’s. At the same time, the younger reaches for his ear to secure the bud in place. Their hands brush together and Jaehyun senses Taeyong’s hand trembling. 

Without hesitation, Jaehyun immediately clasps their hands together—startling Taeyong—and _God_ , the trembling’s even more evident now. Taeyong silently watches as Jaehyun places both their hands in his lap gently. Now, he’s just looking at both of their hands together, frozen and unable to move any further. Then, he feels the other squeeze his hand, as if to comfort him. Taeyong glances up and sees Jaehyun giving him a soft smile. 

And the truth is, Taeyong is _so_ scared. He’s _terrified_ of what’s going to happen next because he recognizes its true gravity. He’s aware of its weight and how it can change his and Jaehyun’s relationship. 

Being the team’s leader, he knows he simply has to treat Jaehyun like how he treats the other members. Because Jaehyun’s just like any other colleague. Then again, he also admits that being in a team, it’s inevitable the members will grow to be closer. So, he hesitantly lets Jaehyun in. But what baffles him is how through the years, the younger has effortlessly weaved his way through Taeyong’s life. How Jaehyun never has to try because he simply gets how Taeyong is, he gets how _they_ are. And over time, he just accepts the fact that he connects with Jaehyun better than he does with everybody else. He just fits _perfectly_ in the edges and nuances of Taeyong’s life as if he’s always been a part of it and it’ll be Taeyong’s loss if he ruins what they have.

Half of him wants to let go of Jaehyun’s hands, run away and not go through with it. He hasn’t crossed any lines yet. There haven’t been any bridges burned, no friendships torn apart. He still has his chance to back out. Jaehyun’s one of his dearest friends and staying as friends has never been and will never be an issue for them. 

As a matter of fact, he believes it’s the best they can be for each other because that’s what they’re familiar with. It’s what they’re comfortable to be. ‘Friends’ is what’s acceptable. It’s what’s _safe_.

But the _other half_ — the other half is this Jaehyun in front of him, smiling so warmly. It’s still the same Jaehyun that he met a few years ago when they both just started as trainees. It’s the same Jaehyun with whom he shares thoughtful looks across the practice room with; the communication of their eyes that Taeyong adores because it’s their own little _thing_. It’s the pats on the back with hands that linger a little bit _too_ long. It’s the way they’ve always taken care of each other, albeit silently. It’s the three am sleepovers in Jaehyun’s room, lying on the bed while listening to music on Jaehyun’s old iPod touch and sharing earphones. It’s the hug of celebration when they were first announced as part of the same group. It’s the nonchalant whisper of _“We’re fated to do this together, hyung.”_ amidst the cheers. 

It’s all the other seemingly minuscule things that sets Jaehyun just a tad above the rest. He doesn’t think he’s ready to let this Jaehyun go and be this Jaehyun to anybody else but him. 

So, Taeyong chooses this half, no reservations. And if friendship’s the bridge, then _fuck it_ , Taeyong wants it burned, friendship be damned. He doesn’t want to merely cross the line; he wants to take a leap.

Jaehyun’s still looking at him like he knows something the older is yet to decipher. But Taeyong _does_ want to know. Taeyong wants everything when it comes to Jaehyun.

“I need you to listen, okay?” Taeyong murmurs. He looks at Jaehyun with nervous sincerity. “Listen _really_ carefully.” He lets go of Jaehyun’s hand and swiftly clicks play, before reaching for the younger’s hand again to hold it even tighter. 

The song starts as a faint echo before the volume picks up. He can’t quite picture how Jaehyun feels about what he’s hearing because his face is twisted into one of pure confusion, trying to slowly grasp the song. Then the chorus starts and Jaehyun’s face stills—

_Don't you see me I,  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you  
And don't you need me I,  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you  
On this night, and in this light  
I think I'm falling (I think I'm falling), I'm falling for you  
And maybe you, change your mind  
(I think I'm falling; I think I'm falling)_

For a moment, Taeyong doesn’t hear the music. He’s listened to the song so many times he can blur it out of his system, as if it’s a part of him. Right now, the only thing Taeyong hears is the beat of his own heart. Jaehyun’s not moving and continues to stare at him, like he’s digging holes through Taeyong’s skull and the latter feels so shy. Taeyong feels so vulnerable.

_I don’t wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your neck_

Taeyong’s glad he didn’t waiver and break eye contact, or else he wouldn’t have seen under the dim court lights how pink Jaehyun’s cheeks are. Suddenly, Jaehyun grins again, dimples showing, like he understands. 

He moves closer towards Taeyong and places his head between the older’s neck and shoulder. And just like in the song, he lightly touches Taeyong’s neck with his lips. He huffs a breath that makes Taeyong shiver, before planting a sure and tender kiss on the skin.

Jaehyun lifts his head from between the older’s neck to inch his face closer to Taeyong. He stops just right before Taeyong’s lips as he bats his eyes longingly, asking permission. “Hyung, can I-” 

_Take the leap_. Taeyong surges forward and meets Jaehyun’s lips to kiss him deeply. He feels Jaehyun kiss him back and completely intertwines his hands with Taeyong that the older realizes they’re still holding on to each other. 

_On this night, and in this light_  
_I think I'm falling (I think I'm falling), I'm falling for you_  
_And maybe you, change your mind_

____

____

Jaehyun presses a few soft kisses before they fully separate, chests heaving and lips warm. Taeyong doesn’t even hear the song end.

“Jaehyun, did you-”

“I listened, hyung,” Jaehyun beams widely his eyes form crescents. “And I heard you, loud and clear.” Without much thought, Taeyong lifts his hand to cup Jaehyun’s cheek and touch his dimple just because, because he can do that now.

“I can’t think of any songs to make you listen to right now, but—” Jaehyun pulls Taeyong’s hand that he’s still holding and he stumbles towards Jaehyun in surprise as the younger hugs him tightly.

“Do you hear that, hyung?” Taeyong’s feels his breath shorten. Jaehyun’s heart is beating so hard against Taeyong’s ear.

“That’s because of you.”

 _It’s so loud_ , he thinks, _I made it like that_. His shoulders relax and before he realizes what he’s doing, his arms move on its own and circle around Jaehyun’s torso as he hugs the younger.

“That’s a bit too cheesy, Jaehyunnie. Don’t you think?” He hears Jaehyun break out in a giggle as he hugs Taeyong tighter. Taeyong nuzzles his head and buries it in Jaehyun’s chest even more. His cheeks feel so hot he’s grateful Jaehyun can’t see him right now.

“Yeah, I guess it kinda is. Sorry, that was too much.” Jaehyun retorts in defeat. Taeyong closes his eyes and grins. The playful air between them is back, just like that. Only now, it’s also sweet to the bone. 

They don’t need to stop being friends, they can just be something more as well. It’s so easy between them, Taeyong appreciates. How both him and Jaehyun navigate their dynamics between friendship and something more, because both require love. Taeyong’s certain it’s what he feels for Jaehyun, although still unspoken. Love is what they built their relationship on from the start. Taeyong’s relieved there doesn’t need to be any burned bridges with Jaehyun, only more to build.

“No, I like it. I like this Jaehyun.” Now that he’s crossed the line, Taeyong sees that Jaehyun’s been on the other side all along, waiting for him.

“Which one do you prefer? Jaehyun six minutes ago or this Jaehyun?” He feels the younger kiss his forehead gently.

“I’m not sure,” He looks up from Jaehyun's chest and pouts. “What if I want every version?” Unsurprisingly, Jaehyun can’t seem to get enough of Taeyong and lightheartedly kisses his nose once, twice.

“Well, lucky for you, you already have all of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaa tysm for reading! leave kudos/comments if u want
> 
> this is so messy and rushed im sorry but i did it bcuz jaeyong are so cute hhh so i hope u still like it :) i love jaeyong tgt, they're adorable to the eyes and to the heart and overall, just warm so jaeyongists this one’s for u !
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/akzm_dl)


End file.
